


Cat-alyst

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian Week, Day5:AU</p><p>Kitty!Sebastian (of the hybrid variety)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-alyst

**Author's Note:**

> So…this is actually something I quick wrote up because what I had wanted to post isn’t going to be finished in time. But what I wanted to finish is set in this verse, just later on. That’s where ~stuff~ happens, so my apologies for this boring introduction. Hopefully there will be more?

Hunter holds back a sigh as he finally reaches his dorm room again. It is now only just past three in the afternoon and he had already gone to the registrar’s office to get his room number, class schedule, uniform, and map of campus, brought all of his things to his new room, and gotten a third of the way through unpacking when some freshman came by to let him know the Dean wanted to see him.

At least now Hunter is officially the new captain of the Warblers and according to the Dean has his work cut out for him, especially since the previous captain is still on the team.

There’s a new school, new classes, new people, new show choir, and Hunter is glad he at least remembered the way back to his room though he knows there are still boxes of things waiting to be unpacked. He can’t wait until he is finally settled into a routine here at Dalton.

Hunter is surprised to find his door unlocked since that is not how he left it. There’s only one logical explanation – his roommate is back. Hunter takes a deep breath and erases all signs of exhaustion and anxiety from his face before opening the door.

Tall and slim is Hunter’s first impression, someone he could easily take down. He’s no longer at the military academy, but despite Dalton’s no bullying policy there are always fights at any all-boy school so he still considers it important information. It isn’t until he does a double take that he notices the tail.

“So you’re the new transfer?” The boy questions, more bored than curious.

Hunter stares at the tail, swaying back and forth behind his new roommate. He’s never met a hybrid before – his parents don’t exactly hate them but definitely choose not to associate with them. There was a separate complex at the military academy so Hunter has only seen them from a distance. Now he’s rooming with one. Hunter pulls his eyes away and meets Sebastian’s amused gaze. Hunter flushes at being caught staring but then recomposes himself. “I’m Hunter Clarington,” he says strongly, walking forward and holding out his hand.

“Sebastian Smythe,” the boy responds, shaking Hunter’s hand. But Sebastian is smirking, and Hunter knows he hasn’t been let off the hook for staring. “I suppose you’re hot enough that I don’t mind if you stare at my ass.”

“I wasn’t,” Hunter defends. “I just – your tail – I’ve never met a hybrid before.”

Sebastian frowns and then sneers, “Well congratulations, cross it off your bucket list.”

Hunter stiffens at Sebastian’s hostility. There are some people who hold to the traditionalist notion that hybrids are only second class citizens, but Hunter is not one of them. “I don’t understand how that was offensive,” he replies stoically.

“Look, if you’re going to have a panic attack or go into a rage, I don’t give a crap, alright? Just go back to the office and change rooms or something, I don’t care. But _I’m_ not the one who is moving all my stuff, that’d be you.”

Sebastian sits in his bed, back against the headboard, and starts up his laptop. Hunter just rolls his eyes and goes back to his side of the room because clearly Sebastian isn’t going to listen and is also prone to over-dramatics. Hunter does want to change rooms, but it has nothing to do with Sebastian being a hybrid. He won’t do it, though, because he survived three years of military academy so he can survive Sebastian Smythe.

Hunter continues unpacking, deciding that his bed is of most importance so he can at least sleep tonight. He had just finished tucking in the corners when Maverick (Top Gun is his favorite movie and Maverick is a _very_ cat-worthy name in his opinion) pads out of the bathroom. Hunter freezes.

Between all the subtle glances he had given an oblivious Sebastian, Hunter had pieced together that Sebastian had to be a cat-hybrid. With the tail, the flash of teeth he saw in their short conversation, the ears on top of his head, and the sharpened nails, Hunter couldn’t imagine Sebastian is anything else. Maverick is Hunter’s cat – and he’s just a cat. Usually hybrids and their associated species get along fine, but Hunter wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian pitched a fit.

Hunter clears his throat. He could, of course, try to switch rooms, but he doesn’t want the feeling of nuisance and image of discord with the current students to be his first impression as a scholarship student, and he definitely wants Maverick to stay. He makes sure to phrase it as a question rather than an order. “Is it alright if Maverick stays?”

He looks to Sebastian but Sebastian is staring at Maverick – who also seems to be staring back. Hunter gets the faint impression that they’re communicating with each other (is that even possible?), and then Maverick jumps onto Sebastian’s bed and curls up next to his thigh. As Sebastian just strokes Maverick, Hunter takes that as a good sign and relaxes.

“He can stay?” Hunter asks, wanting to make sure he has Sebastian’s word.

Sebastian looks up at Hunter, a small smile being erased from his face. “Sure, whatever. I would’ve tossed him out when I first got back if I couldn’t handle it.”

This time Hunter does sigh. It is going to be a long year with Sebastian.

He goes back to unpacking more of his things, wishing this part is already done. He’s been trained to be very efficient about packing and unpacking, but he still hasn’t come to like it. After a few minutes, Sebastian asks a question, “Do you have a fetish for male cats?”

“What?” Hunter asks as a reflex, he knows what Sebastian said. “ _No_ , I don’t have a fetish – for anything.”

“Pity,” Sebastian says. “It could’ve worked in my favor.”

Hunter stares and Sebastian smirks. Hunter barely stops himself from checking out Sebastian’s body and imagining exactly what Sebastian is implying. That would only encourage him. “I’m straight,” Hunter clarifies.

Sebastian hums in acknowledgement but his smirk doesn’t go away. “I guess we’ll find out,” he says smoothly.

It is going to be a _very_ long year.


End file.
